


Mason's Beastiary

by thenewusainbolt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blogging, I Don't Even Know, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewusainbolt/pseuds/thenewusainbolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a text post i made<br/>Mason starts a blog about the supernatural during the time he doesn't know Liam's a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mason's Beastiary

**Author's Note:**

> we don't have enough mason fics, so this became a thing. my tumblr is [here](http://www.thenewusainbolt.tumblr.com/) and the text post is [here](http://thenewusainbolt.tumblr.com/post/123263410478/over-the-six-month-time-jump-mason-started-a-blog).

Mason starts a blog. It’s mostly to keep his research on the supernatural in one place, instead of in a notebook he could possibly lose.

It’s nothing special, just essays, for lack of a better word, on the supernatural. He links the sources on everything, from the color of a werewolf’s eyes to their enhanced senses.

He links articles about unexplained, possibly supernatural events in Beacon County, reading them enough times that he almost has them memorized. He tries to see if he can connect the dots, figure out what happened and what kind of creature did all of this. Sometimes he puts his thoughts and theories underneath the articles.

He doesn’t really pay attention to how many people actually look at the blog, because he doesn’t care. It’s just research, because this is fascinating. Could there be a world that he doesn’t know about?

It takes him a little bit before he realizes that he could just talk to the sheriff, because he obviously knows something. He blew up the skeleton monster thing with a landmine, he must know what it is.

So, of course he goes to the sheriff’s station and tries to get him to talk, but he doesn’t. Mason’s pretty sure something’s going on. Lydia is the exact same way.

So he doesn’t get any information from those two and goes back to his blog. He spends most of his time scouring the internet for any scrap of information he can find and puts it on his blog.

He keeps updating, and he has some really weird websites bookmarked that will definitely confuse his parents and the government if they ever check his PC. He even goes to this really creepy bookstore owned by this really nice old lady and gets a few old leather-bound books about the supernatural. He tells her that it’s for a school project and he’s pretty sure she doesn’t believe him.

This blog must be his new hobby, because he scans in every page of each book and marks everything by page and by which book it’s from.

He still tries to get the sheriff to talk, but the sheriff never gives him any information. Whenever he talks to Lydia, she gives him that patented Lydia Martin brush-off and walks away.

But he doesn’t give up on the blog.

Eventually, after the blog is big and people read it—he doesn’t know why—he finds out that Liam is a werewolf. Which is awesome as hell, so he does more research.

And then he finds out about kitsunes. Which leads to more research and more articles on the blog. And banshees. And a nogisune, which is very evil and very cool. And werecoyotes (“Those are a thing? Are there like werecheetahs, too?” “We met a werejaguar once.”).

After a fight with a wendigo, which is insane and cool at the same time, he develops a sort of quiz to help. There’s about seventeen questions and it searches the entire blog’s database to see what fits the description the best.

It comes in handy a few times, the most memorable being the time they got either a fae or a pixie as a result (it was a pixie, he’s definitely going to have to add a few more questions to the quiz). He’s also the one who ends up figuring out what Parrish really is (hint: he’s a phoenix, how fucking cool is that?).

He somehow convinces Chris Argent to give him the Argent family beastiary and scans that in, too, after the hunter comes back from France just in time for a fight with something called a djinn.

The database he starts is extremely popular, and people outside of the pack actually use it. A few people use it for research for their novels, which he gets a copy of a few of them (and it’s really cool). A few people use it for their essays for their college-level mythology class. One person claims their best friend got turned into a werewolf, which Mason believes.

His parents think it’s a strange hobby, and that he’s turning into a conspiracy theorist, but they don’t discourage it, either. He finds everything fascinating and keeps everything updated.

Stiles gives him Derek Hale’s number after realizing how serious Mason is about the blog. It takes a little while before Derek texts back, and surprisingly, he’s nice about giving Mason answers about everything he has questions about.

He talks to Deaton a lot, asking question after question about the supernatural and demanding answers. He even gets to help out at the vet’s office when the supernatural threat of the week hurts someone.

He talks to Chris Argent whenever the hunter’s in town and asks as many questions as he can before he jets off to wherever he’s heading next, because Scott refuses to give the hunter’s number to Mason, because it’s only for emergencies.

The blog becomes this big huge thing and it replaces old leather-bound books as the main beastiary. It’s even better that it takes a few minutes to figure out what that weird girl in his history class is with his quiz (which is much more accurate now, thank you very much). The quiz still isn’t one hundred percent accurate, but it’s getting there.

He checks the traffic every once in a while, and people from all over the world use the blog as reference.

He’s oddly proud of it, and when he goes to college, the very first class he signs up for is Mythology 101. The professor even talks about his blog as a resource when the first assignment is given (he doesn’t even have to crack a textbook).

Even though his name isn’t anywhere on the blog and it’s all secret who runs it, it’s still his proudest achievement. He keeps updating it whenever he can, and opens up a forum on the blog for people to post their own news articles from their areas and ask what other people think it is.

He’s really passionate about the blog, and even though the pack teases him about it, he never stops updating.


End file.
